Eric Kendrickson
Ann Arbor, Michigan, U.S. |Education = University of Southern California (B.A.) Columbia University |Party = Democratic |Residence=Manhattan, New York, U.S. |Occupation=Businessman |Parents =John Kendrickson Lisa Marie Bartholomew |Relatives =Ellie Kendrickson (sister) |Religion = Judaism |Years=2017–present}} Eric Joshua Kendrickson (born December 24, 1994) is an American businessman. He is the son of current President of the United States John Kendrickson and his wife Lisa Marie Kendrickson. Born in Ann Arbor, Michigan, Kendrickson and his family moved to Washington, D.C. when he was 10 due to his father being elected to the U.S. House of Representatives. After attending Sidwell Friends School, the family returned to Michigan and settled in Lansing due to his father's election as Governor of Michigan. He graduated from Lansing Catholic High School in 2013, moving to Los Angeles to attend University of Southern California in 2017. After his graduation, Kendrickson moved to New York City, where he accepted a management position at a finance company, enrolling at Columbia Business School part-time. Life and education Family Kendrickson was born in Ann Arbor, Michigan to lawyers John Kendrickson (born March 12, 1961) and Lisa Marie Kendrickson (née Bartholomew; born June 11, 1963). John and Lisa Marie first met in 1985 while they were both law students at University of Michigan Law School. They began dating, and were later married in 1989. They had two children together; Elizabeth Eleanora "Ellie", and Eric Joshua. John was born to a middle-class family in suburban Neenah, Wisconsin. His father, Thomas Kendrickson (1927–2011), worked as a tailor, while his mother, Mary Kendrickson (née Magnussen; 1932–), was a housewife. John was of English paternal ancestry, while his mother's parents were born in Norway and Sweden. Thomas was an irreligious Protestant, while Mary was a Lutheran. John was raised in Mary's Lutheran faith. Kendrickson's aunt, Ella Martinsen (1959–), resides in Chicago and works as a marketing executive. John graduated from Neenah High School in 1979, and went on to receive a bachelor's degree in 1983 from Northwestern University, and a juris doctor in 1986 from University of Michigan Law School. He went on to practice constitutional law in Ann Arbor for several years, before becoming a law professor at University of Michigan Law School. Lisa Marie was born to a wealthy Jewish family in Holland, Michigan. Her father, Henry Bartholomew (né Heinrich Barenboim; 1930–1997), was born in Germany and later raised in Brooklyn, New York. He received a bachelor's degree from Columbia University in 1952, and later moved to Michigan, where he received a law degree from University of Michigan Law School. Her mother, Alma Bartholomew (née Reichmann) was born in Detroit and came from a wealthy family of Hungarian-Jewish, Polish-Jewish, and Romanian-Jewish heritage. Henry and Alma began dating in 1956, and later married in 1958. Their three children; Dennis Alexander, Lisa Marie, and Hilda May, were raised in a waterfront mansion in Holland, and attended the elite coeducational college preparatory boarding school Lake Forest Academy in Lake Forest, Illinois. After graduating from high school in 1981, Lisa Marie moved to New York City to attend Barnard College, where she graduated with a bachelor's degree in 1985. She later returned to Michigan to begin studying law at University of Michigan Law School, graduating in 1988. After her graduation, she began working as a corporate attorney at firms in Ann Arbor and Detroit. Education and career Kendrickson first began his education at the Rudolf Steiner School of Ann Arbor, beginning pre-kindergarten in 1999. In 2004, his father was elected to the U.S. House of Representatives, and the family had to move to Washington, D.C. for most of the year. After completing fourth grade in Ann Arbor living with his mother and sister, him and the entire family moved to the Georgetown neighborhood of Washington, D.C., where Kendrickson and his sister enrolled in Sidwell Friends School. In 2010, the family returned to Michigan due to her father's election as Governor of Michigan. Kendrickson completed the tenth grade in Washington, D.C., living with his mother, but returned to Michigan for the following year, where the family resided in the Michigan Governor's Mansion in Lansing. While in Lansing, Kendrickson attended Lansing Catholic High School, which he graduated from in 2013. After graduating from high school, Kendrickson moved to Los Angeles to attend University of Southern California. In college, Kendrickson studied business, and graduated with his bachelor's degree in 2017. After graduating from college, Kendrickson left Los Angeles and moved to New York City, after accepting a management position at a finance company. He attends Columbia Business School as a part-time graduate student, where he is studying for an M.B.A. degree. Personal life Kendrickson was raised in both the Lutheran and Jewish faiths. Regarding his own religion, Kendrickson has stated, "I've always felt closer to Judaism. I call myself a Jew, not a Christian". Kendrickson moved to Los Angeles in 2013 to attend University of Southern California. For his first year, he lived in a dormitory and joined the Lambda Chi Alpha fraternity. For subsequent years, Kendrickson resided in fraternity housing. During his senior year, he served as president of the USC's chapter of Lambda Chi Alpha. After graduating from college in 2017, Kendrickson moved to New York City, where he resides in an apartment on the Upper East Side. Category:1994 births Category:American businessmen Category:American Jews Category:American people of English descent Category:American people of German-Jewish descent Category:American people of Hungarian-Jewish descent Category:American people of Norwegian descent Category:American people of Polish-Jewish descent Category:American people of Romanian-Jewish descent Category:American people of Swedish descent Category:California Democrats Category:Children of Presidents of the United States Category:Columbia Business School alumni Category:Lansing Catholic High School alumni Category:Living people Category:Michigan Democrats Category:New York Democrats Category:People from Lansing, Michigan Category:People from Ann Arbor, Michigan Category:People from Washington, D.C. Category:Rudolf Steiner School of Ann Arbor alumni Category:Sidwell Friends School alumni Category:University of Southern California alumni